


First draikana

by NYWCgirl



Series: The flower dragon [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is an unmated alpha dragon who wants to start his harem. His eye has fallen on Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First draikana

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my `Forced marriage´ square on my h/c bingo card and is set in the Flower dragon verse. It is set as a prequel to ‘The flower dragon’.

 

 

 “I won´t do it.”

“It is going to be OK, baby girl.”

“How can you say that mum, you and dad are going to wed me out. I have never seen this dragon before. How is this ever going to be OK?” El hissed at her mum, little fire sparks fly around.

“It is our way baby, Peter is of excellent descendants and he will take good care of you. You are his first wife; you will be first draikana in his harem.”

“Harem?”

“Yes, baby, he is a young alpha, so he will form a harem, but you will always be his first and as such have power in his household. You will be the one to determine what will happen, who will mate and when. Do not underestimate that power.”

“But dad never had a harem.”

“That is because he was not an alpha, sugar, only alpha mails are able to defend a harem.”

That made sense to Elizabeth. “What is his power?”

“He has the power of seduction and persuasion. And he is quiet good at it, even in his young age, or so I have been told.”

“Have you met him, what does he look like?”

“He has green, hazel eyes, depending on the light, his horns are magnificent. He is very handsome and wealthy. He has proven himself in battle.”

Elizabeth liked the idea that her mate would be able to provide security and safety.

“But what about love? What if I don´t like him?”

“I love your dad.”

“But did you love him at first side?”

Elizabeth´s mum thought for a moment.

“To be honest, I thought he was a pompous inexperienced dragon. But we learned to love each other.”

“But I want to love the dragon I mate.”

“Oh honey, that is not how clans are built, your father chose the best candidate for you and our clan. Now enough of this silly talk. Let’s get you ready.”

Elizabeth is still not convinced but what can see do, it is not like she has a chose, they chained her up in an unguarded moment after she announced, quiet loudly, that she would never mate with the mate they had chosen for her. Maybe this Peter will not be so bad. The stories she has heard were all positive, even the gossip. And otherwise she will change him, she knows she can do it, she is not some feebly dragoness, she is a fire breather, she can defend herself. If he wants her as his first draikana, he better does what she wants.

She gives her mum a smile when the flower wreath is placed on her head. She snorts at it. Here she is, chained up to be wed off and they are placing a flower wreath on her head? Please, who are they kidding? When they leave the cave, the whole clan is waiting for them but there is no sign of Peter.

“It is OK, sweetie, let´s go, Peter will make you very happy, your father and I are convinced of that. We won´t place you in an unloving mating, not even to strengthen the clan.”

Elizabeth walks up to rocks that form a sort of altar and looks up when she hears a dragon flying towards them. It´s Peter, he has been waiting for her somewhere else.

When he lands, she can see he is magnificent, an alpha male in his prime, just as her mum had described him. What her mum hadn´t said, was the kind and respectful look in his eyes.

“Elizabeth, I presume…”

His deep voice makes her all weak in the knees.

“Yes, I am Elizabeth, you must be Peter.” She says in her most seethed voice.

“Last time I checked. I see you haven´t changed your mind? If I release you, will you not fly away, but hear me out first?”

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Peter chuckles, she likes it, it makes Peter´s eyes light up.

“OK, I won´t fly away… Immediate.” She hisses.

“Then let´s get this over with.” Peter whispers, he says a spell and the chains fall away. Elizabeth studies him.

“Now what?”

“I want you to join me in this union.”

“You can make me do this. I understand you have the power of persuasion.”

“Yes, I can, but that is not how I want my mate to join me. If you don´t want me as a mate, I will leave again. I want to do this together. I want a mate that is equal to me and can defend our offspring. That is why I chose you, you are feisty, I like your independence.”

Elizabeth considers his words and checks out his body language. He is being honest, he isn´t lying. It speaks for his character that he won´t force her into this union.

“So what is it going to be? We can´t have our clans wait for this. It wouldn´t do my reputation good, you know.” Again the chuckle.

Elizabeth hesitates, is this what she wants?

“Yes, I will be your mate.”

Peter releases his breath, before turning around, facing the crowd.

“Clan members. We are gathered here today for my union with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, I want to take you as my mate. Will you do me that honor?”

“Yes, I will.”

Peter takes a gold necklace and places it around Elizabeth´s neck.

“Then with this gold necklace, I make you my first draikana. I will take care of you and our offspring and promise to honor and cerise you as my equal.”

Elizabeth studies Peter and can see only honesty and she must admit, he is handsome, maybe this union isn´t so bad after all.

 


End file.
